Nova Magicae
by SkyeRen
Summary: Three lost relics of the Lady of Magic. A girl losing her brother suddenly met him in the most mysterious way. What hapenned when those two things met in a story of love, discovery, and mystery.


A very long time ago, before the time of wizards and witches, there was Hecate, the Lady of Magic, she was a goddess in the Greek Pantheon, daughter of the Titans Perses and Asteria, goddess of magic, crossroads, and necromancy. It was from her that magic came from, and she was the one who gifted the humans with magic, creating witches, wizards, and their world.

There was a legend among the wizarding world, that three magical relics of Lady Hecate, contained spells so powerful, it can change the world. There were three specific relics, the first one was a torch, the sacred torch of Lady Hecate, that contained the spell to give magic to everyone, so that no muggles or squibs would ever exist anymore. The second one was a key, the symbol of Lady Hecate, that can open a portal to a new world where wizards and witches wouldn't have to hide anymore. And the last one, the most dangerous one, was a skull, the symbol of Lady Hecate's power of necromancy, that can take the magic out of every wizards and witches except from the user of the skull, making him or her the only human magic user in the world.

These relics were hidden all over the worlds, guarded by creatures from hell, and by spells befitting the Lady's status as a goddess, and also other pieces to access the relics that were separated to all parts of the worlds. If ever anyone managed to find all three relics and create a spell to combine them, they would gain unimaginable godlike power. So to protect these relics from falling into the wrong hands, the Lady herself kept one of the pieces, and gave some of them to her fellow Gods and Goddesses, because to gain these pieces from them, he or she would have to kill the guardians, which was kind of impossible, as they were immortal Gods. Also, the last defense was that the relics could only be touched by those whose heart was pure.

This story began with a little girl named Cyelle Gallagher, a simple farm girl from the outskirts of England. Her mother died when she was a baby from illness, as they were poor and couldn't afford medications. Her father was a simple healer for the village, using his magical ancestry to help the muggles, but even then they never had enough money. So when Cyelle's Hogwarts letter came, her father was happy, both for her, and for himself, as he had one less mouth to feed. 5 years before Cyelle, her brother Finley Gallagher went to Hogwarts but then went missing after a quidditch match. Nobody, not even his friends, knew what happened to him.

Cyelle's first few years went really well, and she was a very bright student, especially in charms and potions, quickly becoming a star student. Not only in academics, she also excelled in quidditch, scoring goals after goals and earning victories for her house. But then, in her fifth year, after a quidditch game between her house, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, she mysteriously disappeared from school just like her brother years ago.

Cyelle's Point of View

I was happy in Hogwarts, studying, playing quidditch, and hanging out with friends though I really don't have that much friends, but deep down in my heart I've always known that something was missing. And it took me years to find out what, even then I didn't find out about it on my own. On new year's eve in my third year, I got a gift, it was a simple glass prism, a pouch of coins, and a note. Written inside was this :

Dear Cyelle Gallagher, happy new year to you girl. I know that you must be wondering who I am, but you aren't ready for the information, though I promise that I will tell you. For now, I hope these gifts will suffice, I've given you a communication device, so we can talk more freely. To use it you just have to aim some light to the prism to create a rainbow, and then throw one of the coins to the rainbow and say 'I wish to talk'.

That's all from me for now, don't forget to call, okay?

At first I was skeptical, but my curiosity got over me, and I called whoever it was that gave me the gifts. The first few call were about introductions, then it got to more relaxed conversations about our days, our problems, and the likes. Turns out he was a man called Gally, he worked as a historian archaeologist kind of thing, and he was a friend of my brother, who made him promise to look after me. He was a nice man, very caring and accepting and wise, he would always give solutions to my problems.

By the end of the year we've gotten close, and he promised to see me at the astronomy tower on new year's eve after dinner. I was excited, I mean, who wouldn't be? I'm going to meet a mysterious friend who claimed to know where my brother was. So I was preparing myself at the astronomy tower to meet this man, though I wondered how he would come here as Hogwarts banned all magical transportations without the headmaster's authorization, or so I thought.

At exactly 9 pm, the man materialized from the shadows wearing a cloak with a hood over his head and face. We reintroduced ourselves, and imagine how shocked I was when I found out that this man, Gally, was in fact my own brother Finley who went missing a long time ago. He told me that he ran away when he found out about something dangerous, that almost all of the teachers and headmasters of the past and present knew about. It was that there were creatures, dangerous and murderous creatures, inside the school, inside a secret room that can be accessed through a secret chamber below Slytherin's dungeons, that he found in an accident when he got lost as a first year, and he made that place his escape room, though that was before he found out what laid beyond the strange jade wall there.

Of course this made me furious, the staffs, who promised to protect and teach the student, hid creatures, lots of them, below the school. I mean, what if somehow they escaped from the room? So my brother ran away, but instead of going back home, he decided to do some research about the creatures, and he found some interesting things. For example, the creatures were guarding a thing called The Key, and that there were two other objects as powerful as it, than when combined would give great power to the user.

For a year after the meeting, we kept in contact, and some weekends he picked me up and took me to his house to spend some time together. He told me everything he knew about the objects, including the story of the Lady of Magic, which Hogwarts never told me about, or even mentioned it, and also about the relics and his suspicions of their whereabouts, his thoughts about them, that we could use them to improve the lives of witches and wizards in the world, so we won't have to hide anymore. I knew that his goals were a little bit extreme, but I kind of agreed with him. Living as poor girl on the countryside made me realized how much better my life would be if we're able to use magic freely. Nova Magicae, he told me was the name of his mission, New Magic, that everyone can use freely without fear.

Ever since our first meeting in my fourth year, he began training me and teaching me more advanced spells, spells that the school would never teach the students. Complex and slightly dark spells that made me stronger, both magically and physically. For a year he taught me every spells he knew that he found when researching about The Key. Then at the end of my fifth year, he asked me to come with him, to ditch school and accompany him on his journeys to find the other relics. He said that the sooner we can depart, the sooner that everyone's lives would be better. And I believed him, and left school the same way he did, at the end of a quidditch match.

Living with him in his big house felt good, having those things for ourselves, and it turns out that he regularly sent money to our father. Of course I was happy. Especially that not long after I moved to his house, he started taking me around the world, to search for the relics, sometimes we would leave for a few days, and other times for a few months. But the longest trip was about a year, we went to Asia, to the jungles and swamps there, where we found some of the key pieces to activate the relics. Out of the 9 key pieces, he already had 7 when I joined him, and the trip to Asia gave us the last 2 pieces. Now all we had to do was look for The Torch and The Skull. The Key was already with us when he told me that if I wanted to joi him then I should take The Key from Hogwarts and bring it to him. By then, Nova Magicae had become the purpose of my life, to make it come true with everything I had.

The last 2 relics were found about 4 years after the trip to Asia, though I didn't really know how he knew about their locations just from stories and myths, but I guess he had his own secrets. He also didn't tell me about how he found the 7 key pieces by himself, but I didn't dare pry into his past life, because I was scared that he would be angry at me and kicked me away, because if he did then I wouldn't have a purpose anymore, I didn't know what to do if I didn't have Nova Magicae to guide my life.

Strangely though, my brother couldn't touch the relics, he could touch the pieces, but not the relics, only I could. When I asked about it, he told me that only girls could touch them, and I stupidly believed him. He asked me to activate the relics, which he couldn't do, and then let him use it, which he could do because it was already activated. After he took it from me, suddenly everything stopped except me, I tried waving my hand in front of my brother, lightly punching his arm, taking the relics from him, but he gave no reactions. And then the shadows in the corner moved, and the shape of a woman was revealed from it. She was very beautiful, tall with pale skin and dark hair, but her eyes were a strange swirling purple with white pupils, and she smiled at me. She said to take the relics from my brother and destroy it, to leave the wizarding world as it was. She told me everything my brother didn't, like how the relics can only be touched by those whose heart was pure, and she explained that my intentions were pure, but my brother's wasn't. I wanted to make lives better for witches and wizards, but my brother wanted to have all the magic in the world for himself and those loyal to him. She also told me that some of the pieces were guarded by her Godly friends, and that my brother murdered them in cold blood by waiting for their weakest moment, exploiting their weakness, and didn't give them a chance to prepare, he tricked them and then killed them.

I was very shocked, I didn't know about that side of my brother, and then I realized that everything he did always had another meaning, getting close to me was to use me to take the relics because he couldn't do it by himself, teaching and training me was to make me his loyal soldier, giving money to our father was to further increase my loyalty to him. And I also realized why he kept so many secrets from me, he didn't want me to find out about the truth.

The mysterious woman also told me that she was okay with me using her relics, but not my brother. But since I didn't know how to use it, that was also my brother's secret, she advised me either to destroy it, or kill my brother. Of course I chose to destroy it, as bad as my brother was, he was still my brother, my family, and even if his actions had double meanings, I could see that he truly cared for me, wanted the best for me. And I also realized that the mystery woman was the Lady of Magic, Hecate, and she told me how to destroy the relics, as she couldn't do it herself because of some law of the Gods.

Just before she resumed time, I took the relics and shadow teleported to one of the mountains I visited with my brother. Shadow teleporting was like the wizards' apparition, but through the shadows, it was how my brother got past Hogwart's border, as the headmaster couldn't possibly know about it and set a border against it, it was also how Lady Hecate came to me. In the mountains I began the spell to destroy the relics forever so it couldn't fall into the wrong hands anymore, and time was resumed.

My brother would be furious if he found out where I was and what I was doing, but Lady Hecate promised that she would make my brother sleep for a week and forget about everything after he discovered the chamber of monsters, she would plant new memories in which he finished school, got to work at Diagon Alley, and saved enough money to buy a house. And also that now he was working in a nearby muggle company. She also rewarded me with a position at the Ministry of Magic, said that even if I didn't finish school, my ability with magic would be enough to get a job in the Department of Mysteries.

And I also realized what I was missing from my early years at Hogwarts, it was the love of a family.


End file.
